random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Your OCs
Pixelelelel only listing my mains because fucka you #'Park Ae-Ri ♀:' my fuckass supernoobs oc. she's a superb korean lesbian and she has an indigo battle ball. also a #girlgamer who just so happens to be my main oc at the moment #'Kevin ♂:' #'Kia ♀:' #'Lynn ♀:' #'Lucky ♂:' #'Riley ♂:' #'October ♀:' #'Mei ♀: '''a japanese scene kid who likes using lots of emoticons. she's super extroverted #'Sylvette ♀:' #'Synclaire ♀:' #'Toshiko ♀:' #'Marichal ♀:' #'Torchy ♀:' #'Chaffee ♀:' #'Oliwia ♀:' #'Karmein ♀:' #'Chai ♀:' #'Cyan ♀: an apathetic girl who could care less about anything, really. #'Corey ♂: '''a soft lil dude who gets injured easily. he is in gays with noah #'Tate ♂: #'November ♀:' #'Noah ♂:' #'Beryl ♀:' #'Blaise ♀:' #'Pepper ♀:' #'March ♀:' #'Anzai ♂:' #'Chiko ♀:' #'Mari ♀:' #'Natsuki ♀:' #'Yuki ♀:' #'Risa ♀:' #'Misao ♀:' #'Akira ♀:' #'Yutaka ♀:' #'Miyuki ♀:' #'Kynlee ♀:' #'Atticus ♂:' #'Sabrina ♀:' #'Winter ♀:' #'Octavia ♀:' #'Boston ♂:' #'Yuri ♀:' #'Hunter ♂:' #'Linnie ♀:' #'Kalvin ♂:' #'Anzu ♀:' #'Emberlynn ♀:' #'Petra ♀:' #'Tamara ♀:' #'Lance ♂:' #'Kinsey ♀:' #'Lucien ♂:' #'Peri ♀:' #'Tomoe ♀:' #'Mae ♀:' #'Tamashi ♀:' #'Tamaki ♀:' #'Hina ♀:' #'Wanda ♀:' #'Taki ♂:' #'Keith ♂:' #'Ace ♂:' #'Blake ♂:' #'Lana♀:' #'Hilda ♀:' #'Toby ♂: 'друг #'Melba ♀:' #'Jennie ♀:' #'Popura ♀:' #'Behati ♀:' #'Star ♀:' #'Punpun ♂:' #'Kris ♂:' #'Abigail ♀:' #'Harley ♀:' #'Pippi ♀:' #'Biker ♂: ' #'Kirari ♀:' #'Tammy ♀:' #'Spencer ♀:' #'Dakota ♂:' #'Yui ♀:' #'Emberlynn ♀:' #'Petra ♀:' #'Tamara ♀:' #'Daigo ♂:' #'Genbu ♀:' #'Daiki ♂:' #'Soichiro ♂:' #'Yuichiro ♂:' #'Amehiko ♂:' #'Wataru ♂:' #'Megumi ♀:' #'Uzuki ♀:' #'Makoto ♀:' #'Ivan ♂:' #'Himiko ♀:' #'Ritsuko ♀:' #'Umi ♀:' #'Hibiki ♀:' #'Sasara ♀:' #'Kotori ♀:' #'Ibuki ♀:' #'Vicky ♀:' most of these dudes dont have descriptions bc Theyre In Development. Alex * Gihna Konoka: '''My main OC who is a catgirl who likes to draw. * '''Nishina Sokona: A rabbit girl who is chill. * Kotura Satibiku: 'A video game lover who can get really angry sometimes. * '''Shi Kozoyani: '''A chill young adult. Soren Because I have so many, I’ll only list characters that appear in my projects. *'Ivy Fox: Main OC. An upbeat fox full of positivity. *'Dillion': Ivy’s former BF before marrying Manic. A streetwise Atika-Inu. *'Soren': Dillion’s sporty older brother. *'Marie': Dillion’s fashionable older sister. *'Harmony': Dillion’s shy younger sister. LOVES to sing. *'Charlotte': Ivy's former BFF when she lived in Shale Point. A child prodigy that is in 6th grade. *'Fleet': Shale Point's local scientist and the only mother of Charlotte and Jewel. *'Jewel': Charlotte's baby sister. *'Shadow': Evil dude who was killed by Ivy and Dillion. Very, VERY evil. *'Nyra': Shadow’s mate. Also evil and dead. *'Tojo, Vickey, Gerald and Melody': Shadow and Nyra’s bumbling underlings. Tojo is a glutton, Vicky is vain, Gerald is greedy and Melody is malicious. *'Lil': Real name Lilith, Lil is a huge bully that woos others and is just a plain old jerk. But deep inside, she cares about others. Also has a soft spot for dogs. *'Matilda': Ivy and Manic’s oldest kid. Very chill and a bit lazy and times. *'Reuben': Ivy and Manic’s second oldest child. Adventurous and cocky, but means well. *'Laura': Ivy and Manic’s third oldest child. Bossy and fashionable, argues with Reuben a lot. *'Oliver': Ivy and Manic’s third youngest child. Shy and speaks with a quiet voice. Loves to read and can play the piano. *'Eleanor': Ivy and Manic’s second youngest child. Very poetic and plays the flute. *'Garrett': Ivy and Manic’s youngest child. Looks up to everyone else an loves everyone. Probably gay. *'Igor and Tori': Ivy and Manic’s adopted twin sand cats. Both are upbeat and charismatic, but have their difference: Igor is levelheaded and jumps to conclusions early while Tori is usually unfocused and likes to make stuff up. *'Maya': Sporty and cocky Hyena. *'Gemini': Sarcastic mischievous rat. *'IQ': Very smart Owl. *'Moonbeam': Very aware Raven. *'Dezyn': Bunny who thinks he’s a cat. Has short term memory loss and gets everyone’s names wrong. Originally only could say Meow. Loves Alizala. *'Alizala': Posh Cat who loves Dezyn. *'Jessica-Mackenzie': Token gamer chinchilla. *'Pascal': Shy newt who wears hoodies. *'Susie': Goofy happy-go-Lucky Dog who is somewhat lazy and creative. *'Kokichi': Old dragon who is very calm and faithful. *'Kuro': Evil dragon who uses Black Magic to his advantage. *'Rodney': Maya's crush who is an Ermine. Laid back casual jokester, feels lonely a lot. *'Douglas': Gemini's crush who is a Thorny Devil. Overly defensive and insecure, openly combative, usually not very friendly but is a big softie once you get to know him. *'Sakshi': IQ's crush who is a Leopard. Skilled fighter, very serious all the time. *'Josse': Moonbeam's crush who is a Beaver. Laid back and casual, but very analytical and intelligent. *'Nikomachos': Jessica-Mackenzie's crush who is an Opossum. A sly boye, Likes snack foods. *'Doris': Pascal's crush who is a Fox. Responsible and trustworthy, dogmatic, a bit shy. *'Kegan': Susie's crush who is a Red Panda. Excitable, daring, obsessed with treasure hunting and swords. *'Natalie': Maya and Rodney’s descendant. Ambitious yet rational, and has an explosive personality. *'Tanya': Susie and Kegan’s descendant. Susie 2, doesn't really know what's going on half the time. *'Aarhus': Pascal and Doris’s descendant. Uses esoteric speech, cunning, smug and prideful, imagine Raymond from OK K.O. pretty much. *'Taurus': Gemini and Douglas’s descendant. Straightforward, honest, cool and collected type. *'Bretta': IQ and Sakshi’s descendant. Pedantic, nihilist, probably watches Rick and Morty. *'Starlight': Moonbeam and Josse’s descendant. Agile, laconic, loves pick fights. *'Jacqueline': Jessica-Mackenzie and Nikomachos‘s descendant. Bitter and angry, probably an incel. *'Ganter': One of Dezyn and Alizala’s descendants. Energetic, emotional, talkative. *'Centala': One of Dezyn and Alizala’s descendants. Basically IQ 2. *'Topaz': Gaster’s good natured sister. A great artist and wishes to be a famous artist in the future. *'Rumena': An egale. A character neutral with no strong opinions on anything and obsessed with cute things. *'Kylie': A chinchilla, like Jessica-Makenzie and Jacqueline. She’s one of those obnoxious “UwU” types of people. *'Metushelach': An ape that wants to go to law school. *'Yocheved': A jackal. Laconic, resilient, a bit shut-off and unkind, probably a tsundere. *'Sherri': A weasel. The quiet type, does exaggerated poses to compensate, very passionate about her interests. *'Quianna': A capybara. Listens to edgy music, always wants to fight, doesn't like talking about her feelings. *'Natanaele': A skunk. Very open, talkative, and friendly. Pretty chill, but gets excited sometimes. *'Ramazan': A grizzly bear. Tries too hard to be funny, always feels the need to add his own two cents into every conversation. *'Shakuntala': A porcupine. Chill as frick, can't take anything seriously, has a weird obsession with apples. *'Avery': A wildcat. Basiclly Matt Major 2. *'Dorian': A camel. Very pragmatic and calculating, doesn’t know how to laugh, can be a clever wordsmith sometimes. *'Princeton': A handsome Bobtail Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Pride. *'Mason': A cuddly Scottish Fold Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Greed. *'Ives': A glamorous Korat Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Lust. *'Layla': A cuddly Chartreux Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Envy. *'Amelia': A gorgeous American Shorthair Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Gluttony. *'Carter': A cuddly Ragamuffin Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Wrath. *'Bailey': A soft Turkish Van Cat who is a member of the Seven Deadly Cats. Represents the sin of Sloth. *'Thomas Fox': Ivy‘s somewhat lazy Father. *'Jenifer Fox': Ivy’s temperamental Mother. *'Anthony Fox': Ivy’s calm and collected older Brother. *'Angel Fox': Ivy’s bossy younger sister. Acts nice, but is really mean and will do anything to be kid of the House. Think Cutie Snoot from The Twisted Whiskers Show. Sorry If all my OCs killed ya lol. Konano(desu)ki pixel and soren smh you two are like a baby, watch this! *[Posts a category of over 300+ ocs i own] Moon Snail Unless you count blatant copies of other characters and Pokésonas as "original" characters, I have no OCs. MR Z BRAINZ MR Z BRAINZ’s Box of Strange and Unusual Original Characters (My BSUOC for short.) Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OCs